The Fire Within
by ChampionOfTheHearth
Summary: When a Pokemon sees a child in need of help, what will she do? This is the story of Aden Meadowlark. Watch as he grows up with Pokemon and goes on his journey to become the best.


**A/N: Hello my name is Champion. This is my first Pokemon Fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. It was inspired by Symbiosis by ConstructiveWriter. If you have not read his story, read this and then go read Symbiosis. It is great.**

 **Disclaimer: I, ChampionOfTheHearth, do not own Pokemon. It is the property of Nintendo and Gamefreak.**

 **Now, the justification for the Pokemon actions in this story are as follows.**

 **Pokemon Ruby Version Ninetales pokedex entry:** _"N_ _inetales casts a sinister light from its bright red eyes to gain total control over its foe's mind."_

 **Pokemon Red and Blue Version Nintales pokedex entry:** " _Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1000-year curse."_

 **Also Pokemon episodes 232 and 260.**

 **Since information is so diferent in the games vs. the anime. I use which one fits the story best.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The rain was pouring down on her. The wind chilling her bones. The mud and dead leaves sticking to her fur as she ran. The rain stinging her eyes.

How could she have been so stupid. She knew the storm was coming, but she just had to go out and get some berries. She got caught in it too far away from her den. She had to find shelter somewhere.

Running faster in hopes of getting dry she comes to a clearing. Looking around she sees a human dwelling with a shed next to it. If it was open maybe she could hide in there until the storm passes.

Coming closer to the small building she slipped inside the poorly closed door. Lying down between the various gardening tools she tried to clean her fur while she waited. After cleaning her fur she fell asleep to the sounds of the rain.

* * *

She was awaken to loud noises. Not of the rain but sounds of screaming. She look out of the building to see that the rain had stopped. The screams appeared to be coming from the human den. She heard shouting and crying. The crying sounded like it was from a child.

While she felt sorry for it, she wasn't one to get involved in human affairs. She started to walk in the direction of her den when she heard glass shattering. Growing more concerned for the human kit inside, she decided to stay close by, to see if things would be okay.

Settling next to a berry bush close to the edge of the forest, she lied in wait while eating a berry. Staring intently at the house, listening to whatever was going on inside. Trying to figure out why she was doing this.

After a while the sounds from the house only got louder and she was wondering if she should head back to her den. She rose up and stretched, ready to leave when the entrance of the house blew open. She looked on as a little boy ran out towards her. He was crying, his body moving desperately. She then saw a man stager out, he was shouting and cursing at boy. when the boy ignored him he started after him.

She froze and tensed up, ready to defend herself and the boy if need be. The boy looked behind him and started running faster at seeing his father. He didn't see the stone in his path and tripped on it. With that his father caught up with him roaring with drunken anger, " **You little low-life. You think you can just run away from me when I am talking to you. I suppose I will have to teach you a lesson!** ", as he took off belt.

The boy tried to get up but his feet slipped on the wet grass. All he could do was look at his father with paralysing fear. His father raised his belt to strike him when three violet balls of flame hit the ground in front of him.

She had grown tired of the man's actions against the child and decided to intervene. She fired a Will-O-Wisp at his feet to stop him from hitting the boy. The man cried out in shock and scanned the forest for pokemon, when he found nothing he raised his belt again.

She was angered at his persistence to hurt the boy so, she used Psychic on him and locked him in place. Confusion was written on his and the little boy's face. She slowly walked out of the forest towards the man.

The little boy turned his head to her and asked with confusion, "Who's th… Ninetales?"

She ignored his question and asked, _"Are you alright little one?"_ Her gentle voice seeming to come from the breeze blowing through the leaves of the forest.

The boy's eyes widened and he could only mutter, "Yes."

She nodded at the boy and turned his father, her voice, that sounded like it came from the earth itself turned eerily calm, cold, and vicious. _"Why do you terrorize and hurt the child?"_ She asked him.

The man, while still drunk and furious, was scared by the creature that held him and said, "He is worthless. Always in my way," he began "if I didn't have to take care of him I might have been able to take better care of my wife!"

She was annoyed by his answer and used the Psychic hold to keep him quiet. She turned to the little boy, who had tears in his eyes after hearing his father's proclamation. This only angered her more. With a gentle tone she asked, _"What is your name little one?"_

With a small voice he answered, "Aden."

She continued, _"Aden, my name is Nova. Is his wife your mother?"_

"Yes."

" _Where is she?"_

Aden's eyes swelled up with more tears at Nova's question. His voice was full of pain when he answered. "She died when I was four. She got sick and didn't get better," He began, "then one day daddy came home and said that mommy isn't coming home. Her funeral was a week later."

Her heart went out to him. She asked, _"Has your father always been like this?"_

"No. Daddy used to be nice, but after mommy died he started drinking more. He started getting mad at me a lot."

Nova's hatred for the man was growing by the second. _"Has things like what happened tonight happened before?"_

"Yes." He answered immediately, "but tonight has been the worst. If you had not showed up daddy may have hurt me again."

At the boy's statement Nova's anger boiled over and she made a decision. _"Aden,"_ she began, _"do you want to stay here?"_

"No, but I have no where else to go."

She looked him in the eyes and said, _"You could stay with me until we figure something out. My den has plenty of room."_

Adens tear filled eyes brightened. "You mean it?" he asked.

Nova nodded.

His eyes then turned as hard as the six year old could manage and he asked her accusingly, "You won't hurt me like daddy will you?"

She looked at him with a soft gaze and told him, _"I would never hurt you Aden. That I promise you."_

"Okay. I would like to go with you Nova." With that he hugged her neck.

She had not been hugged in a long time and was shocked but, she returned it anyway.

" _Okay Aden,"_ she told him, _"Go get your stuff. Clothes, toothbrush, and whatever else you want to bring. But only what you can carry. Okay?"_

"Alright Nova. But what about daddy?"

She look over at his father and said, _"I will… uh… take care of him. Don't worry."_

"Okay. I will be back in a minute."

" _Wait a second Aden."_ She called to him.

"Yeah Nova."

" _What is your father's name?"_

"Daniel Meadowlark."

" _Thank you Aden."_ She told him. He nodded and went to the house. She waited until he was in the house before she turned to Daniel. Her voice once again, calm, cold, and deadly. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

" _You know Daniel Meadowlark,"_ she started, _"you don't deserve such a sweet child. You treat him like trash for something he not only didn't do but something no one could have had any control over."_

At this Daniel started shaking in the Psychic hold. Even while drunk and angry, he knew he should be terrified of this creature sent from Hell.

" _For your crimes I shall place a curse on you. I hope you one day learn."_

His eyes widened. He started fighting against the Psychic she placed on him.

" _But first I need to make sure you don't come bother me or Aden."_ She told him as her eyes started glowing with an evil red light. _"Look into my eyes Daniel Meadowlark. Give me control over you mind."_

He Tried to fight. He really did. But he lost. As he looked in her eyes, his glowed red for a moment. And it was over. She had taken control over his conscious.

" _ **Daniel Meadowlark, you will forget everything about Aden. You will forget him until I say otherwise."**_ She paused for a moment, _**"Now Daniel Meadowlark, I curse you to forever have a feeling that something is missing in your life. A hole in your heart you can never fill. You will spend the rest of your days searching, unless you redeem yourself."**_

And with that she released his mind and the Psychic hold and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

She sighed. Just what had she gotten herself into. She walked towards the entrance to the house and saw Aden walking toward her. He had on a new shirt, shorts, boots, and a baseball cap. He had a backpack on, presumably filled with his stuff, and a plush slowpoke in his arms.

"I'm ready Nova." He called out to her.

" _Okay. Let"s go."_ She said as they headed to the forest.

"Hold on a second." He told her as he ran over to his unconscious father. He bent down and hugged him and said, "I love you daddy. Maybe one day you won't be mad at me anymore."

Nova looked at him in disbelief. Aden was too kind for his own good.

Aden caught back up with her and together they walked into the forest back to Nova's den.

Along the way she decided the silence was going to kill her so she tried to start a conversation.

" _So I see you like slowpoke."_ She tried.

He smiled, "Yeah, mommy got me this after we went to the beach. We saw a slowpoke with his tale in the water. After a minute he pulled a magikarp out of the ocean. I thought it was cool. I wanted to go back back but mommy got sick. When I get old enough to become a trainer I want to find one that will come with me on my journey."

" _What do you think of ninetales'?"_

"Ninetales are great. After all, you saved me. Mommy made sure I knew to never pull their tails or make them angry." He told her.

" _Yes. Most of my kind would hurt you if you did that. I won't. But I ask you to never pull my tails."_ She responded. Already planning out tomorrow.

"Okay Nova. But don't worry, I won't pull your tails."

" _Good, because I have a surprise for you Aden."_

"Really" Aden asked excitedly, "what is it?"

" _There is a lake close to my den. The last time I was there I saw a slowpoke fishing. We could go there tomorrow and see if it is still there. What do you think?"_

Aden flashed a blinding smile. "I would love that!" He exclaimed.

She looked at him with amusement. _"Settle down little one. The slowpoke may have moved on."_ She said. Trying to calm him.

He smiled at her again saying, "That's ok Nova. If he is there I will get to play with him. If not I still get to go swimming. I'm glad I brought my trunks."

Nova just smiled. Glad she made him happy.

They arrived at her den after dark. She went in first to make sure none of the local ekans were dumb enough to have went in. When she gave him the clear Aden went inside. He was surprised at how large it was.

"Your den is huge Nova!" He told her.

" _Yes it is. I like having a lot of space. Besides, it allowed you to come."_

Aden was putting on his pajamas. Nova was amused when they had charmander on them. When he finished putting his sleeping bag out, he laid down _._ He looked over at Nova and asked, "Nova, you're really smart. Have you always been wild?"

She answered him after a moment saying, _"No. A long time ago I had a friend, I suppose he would be considered my trainer but we were family. He found me when I was a vulpix. He taught me everything I know. I miss him."_

"What happened to him?"

" _He got old and passed on many years ago."_

"I'm sorry."

" _It's alright. It has been many years. I have a lot of life left to live. He would not want me to waste it." She said, "Now it is time for bed. Try to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."_

"Okay, Nova." Aden yawned, "Goodnight."

" _Goodnight little one."_

* * *

The next morning just after sunrise the light shined into the den and onto Nova's face. She awoke with a yawn. The memories of yesterday hitting her like a tauros. She looked over at Aden's sleeping form, the toy slowpoke still clutched in his arms. She slipped out of the den to get some berries for breakfast.

When she returned Aden was still asleep. She laid the berries down and nudged him. He started to stir. _"Time to wake up Aden."_ She said.

He opened his eyes to see Nova looking at him. He smiled and yawned. Aden got up and got dressed. He then stepped outside, eating one of the berries Nova gathered.

When Nova was ready they left for the lake. About halfway Nova stopped and said, _"Aden be very quiet, there are beedrill along here. Okay?"_

"Okay Nova." He told her.

They walked quietly to the lake. Not wanting to disturb the local beedrill.

When they arrived at the lakes edge Aden put his swimming trunks on. Excited at the prospect of finding slowpoke he asked, "Can we look for slowpoke now?"

Nova chuckled and said, _"Yes we can look for the slowpoke."_

As they walked along the water's edge Aden saw many psyduck and goldeen. But finally at the water's edge lying on a rock was the dopey pokemon, asleep with its tail in the water.

" _Now remember Aden slowpoke are very slow, it might be a while before it wakes up and notices you."_ Nova told him. Hoping he didn't get disappointed.

"I remember Nova. There are other pokemon to play with. I also haven't been swimming in a long time. I'll be fine."

" _Okay. Be careful."_

Aden walked over to the pink pokemon and sat down next to it. "Hi Slowpoke!" He said excitedly

To Nova's surprise the slowpoke actually opened its eyes and said, " _Slow."_

"What did he say Nova?" Aden asked. Literally bouncing with joy.

" _He said hello Aden."_ Nova translated for Aden, still in shock that the slowpoke responded.

"Have you caught anything today Slowpoke?" Aden asked the slowpoke.

After a moment the dopey pokemon said _"Slowpoke."_

Nova, still surprised at the slowpoke's behavior, translated again for Aden. _"He said he caught a seaking."_ She told him.

Aden, growing happier by the moment, asked the ultimate question for a six year old. "Do you want to be friends?"

After about two minutes Slowpoke said, _"Slow."_

" _Sure."_ Nova translated.

Aden grinned so wide she thought he would hurt himself. "Is it okay if I go swimming Nova?" He asked.

" _Sure Aden, I will go get some berries for lunch. Be careful."_

"I will." He then turned to the slowpoke and told it, "I'm going swimming Slowpoke. I'll be back."

Aden had already jumped in the water when Slowpoke said, _"Slow Slowpoke."_ Which Nova would later tell him meant, _"Bye, be careful."_

When Nova returned she saw Aden talking with the slowpoke and to her amazement the slowpoke was talking back, though still really slow.

"Hey Nova. Look at this rock I found in the lake. It looks like crown. Makes Slowpoke look like a prince." Aden said Putting the rock on Slowpoke's head.

Nova gasped. _"Aden do you know what that is?"_ She asked him.

"No." He said.

" _That is a king's rock. They are very special to slowpoke."_

"They are? Well Slowpoke can have it if it is special to him." Aden told her.

" _It is yours since you found it. If you want to give it to Slowpoke that is fine."_

" _Slow." They heard. "He said thank you."_ Nova translated _._

"You're welcome Slowpoke." Aden told him.

After a few moments he said, _"Slow poke slowpoke slow."_

Nova told Aden, _"He wants us to find a shellder. He must want evolve."_

Aden said, "Ooh, I saw a shellder. Be right back." And with that he dove into the water.

A few moments later Aden came out of the water with a very unhappy shellder in his arms.

Aden put Shellder on the ground. It shot a water gun at Nova and lunged at Aden. Aden quickly moved out of the way. Shellder missed Aden and instead bit Slowpoke on the head. Slowpoke suddenly started glowing and began to change form. He grew larger, stood on two legs, a ribbon appeared around his neck, and a crown like object appeared on his head. When the glowing stopped he said, _"Slowking king slow slowking slow."_

Nova translated, _"He says, thank you for helping him and that he wants to come with you and learn all he can."_

"Learn?" Aden asked.

" _Yes Aden. Slowking are very smart. Some are even smarter than Professor Oak. All they do is think about life's great mysteries."_ She told him.

"Really Slowking?" Aden asked him. Slowking nodded and said, "Slowking."

"Can he come with us Nova? Please."

" _Sure, he could be a big help."_

"Yay! Come on Slowking, let's go home then."

And with that the makeshift family headed back to the den that would become home.

* * *

 **I thank you if you made it this far. Also check out StormCyclone21. I have it on good authority that he will update soon.**


End file.
